Various means have been suggested over the years for allowing a user to carry accessories while exercising, e.g., running, walking, going to the gym. When accessories, such as change, keys, cellphones, identification cards, credit cards, identification cards or wallets, etc., are placed in the users pockets while exercising they may fall out, are bulky and make it cumbersome to exercise. Several type devices have been developed for holding such accessories while exercising, e.g., a wrist mounted wallet, forearm mounted pouches, armband devices, ankle strap devices, etc.
However, in today's world substantially everyone has a cellphone that they take everywhere, along with their identification cards and other accessories, such as keys and cosmetics and make-up. The type devices used during exercising are inappropriate in many circumstances and environments in that they are firmly mounted on the arm, wrist, or leg and are difficult to put on and take off at a moment's notice, and are inappropriate at social events or business meetings. Although, large handbags can be used, they are generally bulky to carry around, not suitable for men and do not allow quick access to a cellphone.
There is thus a need for a carrier for cellphones and accessories that can be easily and securely carried during physical activities, is attractive to use at social events and business meetings, provides quick access to the user's cell phone and accessories and can be easily adapted to carrying various different accessory articles.
The following references may be relevant to this invention:
US Published Application 2005/0145657 to Norberg discloses an accessory pack worn on the arm that has a plurality of compartments, e.g., a cell phone pocket closed off by a flap and another pocket that can hold keys, a driver's license, etc.
US Published Application 2008/0017678 to Anderson discloses a wrist pouch for electronic equipment having a compartment for holding an electronic device (PDA), along with a backing panel to hold the device in place, and an adjustable strap. A cover panel is included that can be moved from a closed position covering and protecting the display screen to an open position exposing the display screen for viewing during use.
US Published Application 2009/0199939 to Pruzhansky discloses a purse system for holding personal items on a person's wrist through a wrist band secured to the wrist.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,667 to Meldrum discloses a camera support for mounting on the arm of a user for carrying and positioning a camera for use during periods of physical activity such as skiing, surfing and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,064 to Lyons discloses a hands free phone system that includes an arm-mounted housing for maintaining the phone unit on a user, a head set that includes a an earphone and a microphone coupled to the phone unit for communicating audio signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,961 to Borja discloses a pouch having various storage pockets for the storage of personal articles mounted upon a forearm of a user. A personnel communicator device is positioned in the pouch. The device has a data transmission portion, a keyboard and a character display screen, facing the driver of the vehicle for facilitating data exchange between the driver and the personnel communicator device while operating the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,341 to Rittmann discloses a wrist wallet made of mesh fabric having several pockets. All pockets have a single laterally elongated sealing element at the top of the wallet in the form of a zipper. The wallet has an attaching means that is hooks and eyes that secures the wallet about a wearer's wrist.
GB2209928A to Hsien-Ming discloses a waterproof wrist purse made of a flexible plastic material. The opening of the purse is releasably closed by interengaging ribbed and grooved strips which can be tightly snapped to render the purse waterproof. During swimming, the purse is attached to the wrist by a band, which may be elastic or have two free ends joined by press-studs, buckle, or hook and loop type fasteners
Some US Design patents that may be relevant to this invention are:
D371675 to Carter
D373900 to Montgomery, Sr.
D379262 to Seigel
D501990 to Carr
D554365 to Zhou
D616197 to Fuccella
D654265 to Roy
D691367 to Chappell
D700774 to Morgan